


季风过境

by fengyuejinnang



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengyuejinnang/pseuds/fengyuejinnang
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 16





	季风过境

他握着手机点下那个小小圆圆的图标的时候，洛杉矶正下起久违的大雨。从温带海洋上空远道而来的湿润气流凝结成雨滴，锲而不舍地敲打着床边的玻璃窗，发出窸窸窣窣的声响。分一点神透过一道道蜿蜒的水痕，看几眼夜幕之下愈加嘈杂繁忙的车水马龙，原本漆黑一片等待接通的视频界面便适时亮起。

他动了动有些疲倦的肢体，把自己更加舒服地靠进床头的枕头里，撑着眼皮看画面窸窸窣窣地晃动几下，几乎对不上焦，勉强可见两片水红色的嘴唇。

目光随着模糊的线条滑下去，所及仍然是让人心猿意马的红，薄如蝉翼的细纱缠着一段雪白的脖颈，透出隐隐约约的肉感。

这张嘴一开一合发出几声软糯的抱怨，然后镜头被拉远了些，钱锟完整的脸终于露了出来，是他最喜欢的顺毛的样子，银色的刘海有些长了，软软地搭在眉边，像一只不谙世事的灰兔子，抬眼却有些天然的媚态，极不好意思地抿着嘴笑了一下。

旭熙，对不起，刚刚化妆室人太多了，我到这边没人的更衣室里来。美国现在几点钟？我还以为你已经睡了……

他顾不上说话，微微扬起嘴角，眼神胡乱往钱锟的领子下面瞟，心里不住地赞叹服装师的眼光。对面絮絮叨叨念了半天，见他并不答言，涣散的目光好似失了焦点，便又十分关切地发出一连串的短促的问题。

旭熙？你脸怎么这么红？发烧了吗？生病了？都说了让你下了舞台就要穿好外套的，是不是又不乖了？

他这才没头没脑地轻笑一声，不自觉地摸摸鼻子，略有些心虚地开口说，刚刚去Kai哥Taemin哥的房间一起喝酒了……像是怕他担心又匆匆补了一句，只喝了两瓶啤酒。

三个小时之前，他结束在天使之城的最后一场演出，站在陌生的城市陌生的舞台中央拉着前辈的手谢幕，洋洋洒洒的彩带摇荡在夜风里，映着满场狂欢扭动的男男女女和他们形形色色的陌生脸孔。他笑着笑着，忽然就觉得有些累了。

除了身体早已习惯的劳累之外，还有一种难以名状的陌生的情绪盘踞在他的心房落地生根，细密的根系无孔不入牢牢地扎进最娇嫩的瓣膜里，然后不知不觉的收紧，让他几乎难受喘不过气来。

直到回到酒店他被前辈揽着肩膀灌下几瓶冰镇啤酒后一个人躺在安静的客房里，才想明白这份莫名情绪的来源。

已经有多久没见到钱锟了呢？他费力地盘算着数字，超负荷运转的大脑却拒绝为他工作。五天，十天，或者更久，以至于现在闭上眼睛就能闻到他身上那种独特的香味。

不是西洋工业技术萃取出来的价格高昂的化学分子，而是要趴在他胸口很用力地嗅才能感觉到的一股温热湿润让人心安的味道，总让他想起在大陆喝过的那种袋装牛乳，从温水里捞出来咬破一个小口，便流溢出浓郁的幸福感。

他如同一个不知疲倦的小太阳，给所有人带来光热，带来快乐，带来energy，却不知从什么时候开始，发觉自己不过也是一个无法自动续航的蓄电式机器人，坚硬的金属外壳包裹着难以示人的脆弱和无力，只有远方的那个人才能为他提供所有疗愈身心的补给。

可那个人呢？在做什么？那个人是幽暗教堂里眉眼低垂的圣母像，向芸芸众生随手布施一些无条件的福音，慈悲如泉水汩汩地流淌，好像永远都不会干涸的样子，每一分都是无价的好意与真心。在他不在的这段日子里，也许有太多的人嗷嗷待哺，也许有太多的人等着被爱。

他是这些人当中最特别的存在，因为钱锟永远偏爱他，永远纵容他，永远用漫无止境的温柔浸润他。但人的天性总是贪婪的，得到的最多，便想要更多。他时常觉得，自己或许并不是最幸运的那一个，反而是最不幸的那一个。

他拨通视频之前出离本性地踌躇着，手机屏幕暗了又亮，亮了又暗，想出了好多好多的无关紧要的新鲜事要告诉对方，却在看清那张脸的一瞬间烟消云散。

钱锟抿着嘴，像是一贯拿他没有办法那样摇了摇头，以后…以后还是别在行程期间喝酒，就这一次，下次不能这样了。

我知道，我明明一直很乖的。他在心里为自己小小的呐喊一下，看着对方的神色却说不出口。

对面的人停顿一下又说，那旭熙快点睡觉吧，已经不早了。声音都软下来，好像在诱哄一个不听话的小孩子。

睡不着。他不想听对方一贯苦口婆心的劝慰，干脆借着酒意像个小孩子一样任性起来，撒娇的语气里混着微醺的鼻音。你陪我。

他有百分之百的把握，确信钱锟对他永远充满耐心，永远葆有爱意。

果然对方叹了口气，慢慢地说了声，好。

小小一方后置镜头，可以清晰地照见耳后那处白皙还有他临走前刻意留下一小块桃粉色的红痕。他像只固执的大狗一样舔咬那块薄薄的皮肤直到打上黄旭熙专属私有物的标记，钱锟搂着他的肩低声喘息，半推半就地默许了他那点幼稚的占有欲。

明明不是女人，对上他的时候却比他人生二十年来见识过的所有女人还要温柔无度，好像永远不会生气的样子。和主人一样柔软的深色发尾蹭过他的鼻尖，像是扫在他心尖上那样痒。

可他也确乎知道，钱锟不是不会生气，而是偷偷的不让他知道，他对此曾经斥之为小气。比如说现在，在他的印象中，一贯矜持的钱锟在他人面前很少穿这样出格的衣服，即使是衬衫也要乖乖扣到最上面一颗，不给外界任何或绮丽或下流的幻想，在把自己套进那件充满情色意味的透视打底里时一定羞耻地咬住了下唇，不管心里怎么痛骂服装师的恶趣味，随后还要继续带着体面的笑容把自己暴露在雪亮的聚光灯下。

他更知道面前这个人的身体其实敏感又风骚，代表团队打着客套官腔的时候他在旁总也忍不住发笑。他想，真是不诚实。干脆就让粉丝们看看，其实这个一本正经扮演称职队长角色的人那条贴身裁剪的西裤下面还穿着他最喜欢的那条T back，男性标志勉强被一小块艳红绸缎兜住，渗出来的前液洇出透明的花，股间穿过的细带子上排列一串龙眼大的珍珠，总有一颗堵在那张教他又爱又恨的小嘴里，只够让人勉强维持住一点可怜巴巴的端庄。

他的手悄悄探进身下的被子里，这件贴身穿过的体己物被压在行李箱的内层带到大洋彼岸的酒店床上，手指轻轻一勾就握在手心里。现在呢？现在又穿的是哪一件？

我想看看你。他说话的时候直勾勾地盯着摄像头目不转睛。

不得不说他盯人的功夫真的很厉害，对方的脸颊慢慢爬上一丝红晕，露出熟悉的了然于心却又无比难堪的表情，好像他仅用意念就已经把对面脱得一丝不挂了。

老婆，给我看看你里面好不好？

他已经硬的发疼，隔着那块薄薄的布料握住被子底下蓄势待发的阴茎难耐的撸动几下，一刻都不想再等了。

钱锟慢慢低下头，按照他的话一手把那件蒲公英一样轻软的兔毛背心撩起来用嘴咬住，另一只手便单手扯开裤链，露出一条恍若无物的纯白内裤，和腿根处大片掩映在蕾丝阴影下的雪色肌肤。

他记得钱锟夸过他的身材极好，是标准的倒三角，而钱锟本人却怎么练都练不出那般教人艳羡的宽肩窄腰，始终是肌骨匀停的娇小身材，两条大腿白嫩的腿根有些肉乎乎的，合该藏在被子里蹭来蹭去，然后不安分地勾住他精壮紧实的腰，与他灵肉相贴。

想到这里他几乎控制不住自己的情绪，全身的血液叫嚣着涌到身下怒涨的部位。拿着手机的那只手微微下放一点，好让对面看清他此刻手上的动作，喉咙充血后有些沙哑，带着撒娇的意味含糊不清地呢喃，老婆老婆，摸一下，就摸一下。

屏幕里的人垂眼望过来便彻底涨红了脸，哪里会不明白他的意思，犹豫了一下便如愿以偿地学着他平时狎玩自己的模样，隔着一层磨人的蕾丝边捻着软嫩的胸乳抓揉。

他操过钱锟太多次了，深知那个人的所有秘密，乳头是绝佳的敏感带，只要被抚慰就会泛起酥酥麻麻的痒，浑身痉挛着夹紧身体里属于他的那根火热性器。果然没过多久，屏幕里那双纤薄的肩头就开始剧烈的抖动，一只手不满足地往自己的身下探，拨开那根细细的布带碰到自己穴口的时候，紧咬的牙关间泄出泛滥的春色，像一尾殷红的鲤鱼扭着身子被吞噬进汹涌的情潮里。

他看着那两根手指在股间里进出带出一些黏腻的液体，被刺激的双眼发红，一边加快手上的动作，一边起伏着胸膛喘息，从喉咙里滚出一声一声控制不住的低吼。 多想现在就能冲进屏幕里，如同在澳门的那个美妙的夜晚，把头埋进对方的颈窝里射满那个不停流水的小穴，心甘情愿让对方身上那股令人难以自持的香气像蛛网一样将他攫获。

那是他们第一次双人行程，于是可以名正言顺地拥有一整个酒店的大床房。钱锟是他独一无二的美娇娘，坐在床中央重重叠叠的白色床单折成的花瓣里。

他好适合白色，连赤裸着身子并着腿等他洗澡出来的样子，都有种一尘不染的圣洁感。皮肤被热水温柔地抚摸过，泛着和田羊脂一样莹润的光泽，是真正的玉体横陈。

他当时靠着浴室门静静地站着，看了好一会，直到钱锟转过头发觉了他的身影，很羞赧地冲他笑了一下，放荡却又该死的纯情。

他感觉脑中似乎有什么东西断掉了，三步两步地凑过来，把泛着奶油色泽的钱锟用力按在这张舒芙蕾蛋糕般柔软的床上。颜色俗气的轻纱帷幔被他伸手挑下，喜庆的大红降落下来将他们周身围住，他莫名就觉得，新婚燕尔，红鸾天禧，钱锟披上新娘盖头的样子应该也很漂亮才对。

他和钱锟在很多地点试过很多姿势，最喜欢带着一点恶劣的心思故意把对方的手臂在背后箍紧，按着那两片振翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨，整根插入又整根拔出。钱锟被他操到失了三魂七魄，胸乳被他空出来的那只手掐得乱七八糟，两腿发抖几乎要跪不住，身子整个向前倾倒又被一次次地拉回来，只得红着眼睛掺着哭腔哀求，慢一点，慢一点……直到他心满意足地泄在快要合不拢的穴眼里。

他耐力很好，做到最后，不得不伸出一只手揉着那片被射得微微鼓起的小腹，一边像个体贴无比的丈夫那样轻吻颈侧，一边又很任性地逼迫对方接纳更多，如果对方是女孩的话，够为他生好几个孩子。满溢的精液被打成泡沫顺着他们紧紧相连的部位往下流，在他小麦色的皮肤滑过淫糜的水渍，坦荡荡的色情。

钱锟的身体几乎软得像真的奶油，被他搂着倒在床上的时候还在微微地发着抖，他低下头吻得很动情，水声缠绵里眼睛都泛起一层薄薄的雾，睫毛湿漉漉的扇，蹭在钱锟脸上有些痒。

钱锟便笑了，双手轻轻捧住他的脸，如水的眼神温柔地一寸寸描摹他的眉眼，然后珍而重之地吻一吻他挺翘的鼻尖，像是捧住了失而复得的珍宝。

旭熙……

顿了顿，好像想说什么，却又最终什么也没说。对方无声地吐出几个字，看在他眼里，是我爱你的口型。

我也爱你。他在心里呐喊。嘴唇动了动，像是被封印住了，却什么也说不出来。他头一次恨自己为什么在自己最喜欢的人面前，是如此手足无措的张皇，甚至不敢给出任何的承诺。

他有什么呢？无非是一副年轻的躯体，一颗跳动的心脏，一段未解的人生，钱锟如果要的话尽可以拿去，可是唯独爱，唯独爱。

对于他们来说，谈爱太奢侈了。爱是恶魔，是烈火，是永恒的原罪，要在天国和地狱的缝隙间小心翼翼隔岸相望，从不越雷池半步。

而性可以被当做一时的蒙昧，短暂的失足，在遇到彼此之后，他们的快乐全都来自原始和淫乱的性，一点点无声的心意相通便能让他们甘之如饴。

就像现在，屏幕的那一边也加快了抽插的速度，蕾丝下若隐若现的两点随着娇喘声起起伏伏，控制不住流下的津液在毛衣的下摆结成丝丝缕缕的水珠，那双大开的长腿忽然娇弱地抖了抖，浑身的嫩肉都剧烈地打着颤，紧接着穴眼涌出一大股透明的蜜液，连带着前面也释放在强烈的快感里。

他被这副香艳的画面刺激得头脑空白，终于喘着粗气射出来，许久没发泄过，浓稠的精液将那块可怜的布料黏得皱皱巴巴，几乎看不出原貌。

好可惜，锟和我结婚的时候，不能穿了。

他一边平复呼吸，一边这样想，想着想着就不自觉地咧开嘴溢出一个傻傻的笑。

钱锟还在看他，便敏感地捕捉到他神情的变化，带着性爱后独有的那种娇懒嗓音问。

你在笑什么啊宝宝。

他愣了一下，忽然语无伦次的激动起来，声音又低又急切，脸上重新泛起那种令人心软的真挚的神情，说着说着泪珠像窗外季风带来的雨水那样一颗一颗地砸下来，好像整个大西洋化成的暖湿气流此时此刻都聚集在这双波光粼粼的眼眸里。

锟，钱锟，你等我，你等我，你等着我，回来之后我有很重要的话要对你说。

他想赌一次，哪怕只有一次。哪怕只有一次也好。

对方全身漾起的粉霞尚未消退，还在高潮的余韵里喘息，耐心地听他像一个牙牙学语的孩童一般毫无章法的坦白，眼神里流露出几乎要穿透屏幕的悲欣交集，预备包容他所有意料之中的荒唐而美好的爱意。

于是，用那种软糯的，纤细的，带着一点闽南口音的腔调，轻轻地回答。

好啊，好的呀。


End file.
